I have family but what is this about a club?
by 917brat
Summary: Harry has won the war but lost everything that really mattered to him. Or at least that is the way it seems. But what happens when Harry gets a letter from the goblins at Gringotts. A letter that says he has another relative... full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Harry has won the war but lost everything that really mattered to him. Or at least that is the way it seems. But what happens when Harry gets a letter from the goblins at Gigots. A letter that says he has another relative. One that happens to live in Japan and one that would love to meet him if given a chance? This is a OHSHC/HP Xover.

I do not make any money off of this story nor do I own Harry Potter or Ouran High School host club.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Harry was in Number 12 Grimmauld place, the…place that Sirius has left to him before he had died; no way could Harry call it a home but it was a roof over his head. Not that Harry really wanted to be in that house in the first place, nor was it the only place he owned. But, at the same time, it was a house that was close by the school, had wards that didn't let anyone in, and on top of all of that was also impossible to plot. So it was just what Harry needed at the moment; even if he hated every single last single floor board in the place.

Currently Harry was sitting down on the couch in front of the fire, head down, crying softly; nearly silently. You see, just the night before Harry had finally finished the goal he had set out for himself since he had turned fifteen; the goal he had set out for himself the night his godfather had died. He had finally managed to kill, the oh so great dark lord, Harry had finally managed to take down Voldemort and by doing so had finished the war that had started a little before he had been born.

But instead of being happy about, at long last, being free of having a mad man chasing after him, trying to kill him at every opportunity, Harry found himself sinking into what seemed to be a never ending depression.

Why, you may ask? Well, it all started a little after Voldemort's body had first hit the ground. It was then that Harry had found the worst new of his life; that didn't deal with the death of his parents that is.

It was then that Harry felt like he had lost everything he had fought for in the war, and no this loss wasn't caused by the death of someone he cared for dearly; at least not all of it was. Even if sometimes Harry, when he was at his most depressed, almost wished that it was; even if the death he was talking about was his death.

**FLASHBACK.**

Harry was standing at the very edge of the forbidden forest. Which is where the majority of the finally battle had actually taken place. What had kept his attention, despite all the fires and destruction around him, was the fact that Voldmort's body way laying just a couple of feet in front of him; blood red eyes wide open and finally filmed over by death. Seeing this Harry couldn't help but smile, a rather exhausted bloody smile, he was free, finally free. There was no longer a mad man chasing after him; trying to kill him and everyone he cared about.

After Harry thought this last thought, or as soon as said thought brought forth things he hadn't thought of yet, his eyes immediately widened. Before he took off in a dead run towards the castle, determined to make sure that none of his friend had been badly hurt during the battle; or even worse killed.

Not even seconds later, Harry was closing in on the castle in front of him, tearing through the grounds of Hogwarts as he did so. Wincing slightly to himself at every dead body he came across; trying his best not to cry aloud at the ones he knew. At least the ones he was for the ones that were on their side of the war. Even as he felt a bit a disgust at himself for the fact all Harry could bring himself to feel for those one the other side was a very small amount of glee; especially for those he knew had been taken down by his friends and family.

Harry, despite feeling sad about the dead he had seen so far, felt that he was extremely fortunate. Mainly because, as of yet, he hadn't seen anyone he really knew really well laying on the ground dead and for that Harry was grateful; immensely grateful.

But despite this, and despite the fact that he should be happy, Harry was beginning to get a real bad feeling in his gut. One that told him that that feeling of gratefulness he had just been feeling wasn't going to last much longer.

Unfortunately Harry's feeling were proven correct, making Harry start to hate his gut feelings, as he nearly fell to his knees in pure grieve when he came across two certain people. Two people he knew extremely well, holding each other in a loving embrace; dead.

The two people that death caused Harry so much grief where Luna Lovegood, Harry little sister in all but blood, and Neville Longbottom. Who just so happened to be one of Harry's best and truest friends since fourth year, not to mention Luna's future husband, and someone Harry would have happily called a brother in the future; if he hadn't of died. Unfortunately he had died, they both did, and the prove of that was lying right in front of Harry.

Harry after seeing all of this couldn't help but let loose a choked sob. Before slowly rising up his wand, which he already had out ready to cast a curse at a moment's notice in case he was attacked, and instead cast a levitation spell on the two bodies in front of him.

Knowing that what he was currently doing was, at least, the least he could do for the two. Which was doing his best to make sure that no matter what the two of them were given a proper burial; with the people that loved them around them. But first he needed to make sure that no one else, who might still be alive, needed his help.

That in mind Harry once more took off in a run, Luna's and Neville's bodies floating gently, but safely, behind him as he did so. Keeping his eyes peeled for anyone, or anything, that might need to be helped. As he did this Harry was also keeping an eye out for any of his other friends, that may have been killed; all the while praying that he didn't find any.

Harry had been running around the battle field for around forty minutes now. Taking out the remaining few death eater that had lingered around, healing the injured that he had managed to find, and bring the dead that needed a proper burial off the battle field and on to a clean part of Hogwarts; one that hadn't been affected by the war around it. Which is where Harry had set Neville and Luna bodies as soon as he found it; knowing he really couldn't do everything he needed to with their bodies floating behind him like they had been.

So far Harry had, sadly, found eleven people he knew well, not to mention among the few that he actually trusted, on the Hogwarts battlefield. Three of them were too badly injured for him to be able to heal, even though he did try a bit, as he quickly Portkeyed them to the hospital wing; where they had people who knew more than basic field healing to heal them.

Another of the five he had found were all injured with broken bones, bruises and some bad cuts; all of which Harry was able to heal immediately before continuing looking for others.

The last three that he found were, much to Harry's horror, dead. These three that died were Dean, Cho, and Blaise; three people Harry had learned to respect during the war that they all had been fighting. All three of which Harry quickly carried over, with blurry tear-filled eyes, and laid them down next to Luna and Neville; as well as several others who Harry didn't know.

Harry, after doing this for another ten minutes, started to become panicked, angry and terrified all at the same time. All because that he hadn't, as of yet, seen any signs of his friends Ron, Hermione or Ginny anywhere and he had been looking for them for good while now.

Though now that he thought about it, really thought about it, Harry couldn't really recall even seeing the three at the final battle either, nor had he really seen Dumbledore for that matter. Even though a Harry, and everyone one else there, had really expected to see them all to be there.

Now confused and hoping that the thoughts he were beginning to have were wrong. That his friends and Dumbledore hadn't hide in the castle while sending out others, even children as young as first years, out to fight while they stayed completely safe inside. Harry began to run to the castle, almost absent mindedly stunning a couple of fleeing deatheaters as he did so.

Once Harry reach Hogwarts he quickly, but silently, open the door and after recasting the spells he had one him since the beginning of the final battle, along with on that made his already quiet footsteps completely silent; walked down the great hall. Making sure to stay within the shadows and staying out of anyone's sight as he did so.

Harry had been walking down the hall for around ten minutes now and he was starting to relax a bit from his previous tense state. Thinking that maybe he was wrong about his friends hiding in Hogwarts while a war raged out side, and at the same time beginning to feel extremely grateful for being wrong.

That is until Harry began to hear voices coming from a little further down the hall. Straining his ears slightly Harry could hear, as well as tell, more about the voices he was now hearing. For one there were four very different sounding voices; four voices that sounded extremely familiar to Harry's ears.

After listening in on said voices Harry could tell exactly who they were from and after realizing just who voices he was currently hearing Harry paled and began to rapidly shake his head in denial, before moving in close so he could hear more. Wanting nothing more than to hear what was being said, and maybe finding out why Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dumbledore where currently in the castle. When, in all honesty, they should have been outside it; helping all the ones outside who had needed their help. What he heard as he did this had Harry almost wishing he had stayed outside where he wouldn't have heard anything; almost.

"Professor, what are we going to do about bloody Potter?" Hearing the venom Hermione used as she all but spat out his last name, caused Harry to wince slightly in his hiding place. Before he shook off the feelings he was getting and continuing to listen in on the conversation; not really able to stop the deeply betrayed and wounded look that began to make is way at home on his face as he did so.

"I mean nothing is going the way you said it would! The way you promised us it would! You told us, when all of this first started, that Potter would follow you blindly and do everything you said or suggest he do. But he hasn't been doing that since the end of fifth year. In fact he stopped following your orders to a T the moment he turned fifteen and that was two years ago. He is seventeen now, he come of age and that mean if something doesn't happen soon we are all going to be in some serious trouble!" Hearing Hermione, who was the one who had been speaking, took a shaky breath, as if thinking in horror about what could happen to her, before continuing on with her rant.

"Nothing is going how you said it would when we started out with this plan! You made it sound like it would be easy, that it would all be worth it in the end, that absolutely nothing would go WRONG! Well you were WRONG! You said that it would be easy to distract Potter and make sure that he didn't study. You also said that I would stay at the top of the year if I did this, that I would always be at the top. But that didn't happen, no instead Potter ignored us and kept on study and now HE is at the top of the year; with perfect scores even! Not only that, he has also trained himself both the muggle way and in dueling. And…" Here Hermione was cut off from saying anything further as Dumbledore, in an icy cold deadly soft tone, all but spat out at the ranting girl.

"I know all of this and more. I also know that if you two had done exactly what I said when I had said it and how I said it exactly then and there, then we would have an easily disposable tool on our hands. Instead of the stubborn, strong, independent, not to mention powerful, brat that we have to deal with now. To make matters even worse we can't even use the excuse that the brat is going dark to get rid of him. Because he has that twice damned Phoenix animagus form, something everyone knows about see where he transformed into it at, and everyone knows phoenixes aren't dark creatures; some may be neutral or gray but never dark. So we're going to have to go with either my second or third plan to fix all of this…and we will fix this mark my words on that." Harry at hearing this felt his eyes widen even further than they already were to begin with. As he began to mental thank any gods he could think of that he had gone and done his animagus transformation without telling anyone. (He had been hoping that his form would give him an edge in battle, which it did.) As well as the fact that he had transformed in to said Phoenix form in the beginning of the battle in front of so many people.

All the while, as he did this, Harry had tears slowly falling down his face; hurt beyond believe at what he was hearing. Feeling these tears, and feeling a bit of anger at them for reasons unknown to him, Harry quickly brushed them away. Before continuing to listen in on the conversation that was still going on a little ahead of him. Know that, despite how much it hurt him to hear everything that he was, that he needed to know what was going on. Fortunately Harry tuned back into the conversation in front of him just in time to hear Ron begin to speak. Asking the question Harry himself really needed and wanted to know the answer to as he did so.

"Professor what are your other plans? You never really explained them to us…and are we still going to get our money that you promised us? I mean before we used to get tons of money for spying on Potter, and for making him do what you had wanted like the good little weapon he was supposed to be. But ever since Potter went to that stupid bank and the bloody goblin told him to claim all of his vaults we haven't gotten even a bloody knut out of you." Harry at hearing the last part didn't bother to attempt to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

Harry was starting to reluctantly accept that he had been, and still was being, betrayed by those that he had thought he could trust and was now, instead of being heartbroken about it, Harry was determined to put a stop it instead. Though even if he had accepted that his so called best friend had basically stabbed him in the back Harry couldn't stop himself from spitefully think in his head.

'And you will never be getting even another knot from me ever again Weasley. I'll make sure of THAT!' While thinking this Harry continued to listen in, waiting for the response to both of Ron's questions; the one he wanted to hear and the other greedier question. Then to his shock Harry found himself getting the answers he was waiting. Only it wasn't from the headmaster but from the last person he expected, the last person there and the one who hadn't spoken yet; Ginny Weasley.

"Forget about the money Professor. The real question is, is Potter still going to marry me like you said he was? Am I still going to Miss Potter, Lady Potter, am I still going to be the wife of the boy who lived?" Harry, after this was all said, couldn't stop the soft snort of pure disgust that left his mouth; not that he tried to. Nor could he really stop the even softer snarl of both angry and horror that left his lips when he heard Dumbledore reply both Ron and Ginny's questions.

"Ron Ginny there is no need to argue. Ron, don't worry, despite that boy and his mettlesome ways, you will still get your money from him; as well as a small bonus for all the trouble he has caused you as well. Ginny, you will get the titles you want and more I promise you that. In fact by the time I am done with him, Potter will be begging at your feet to let him touch you let alone marry you… For now we should just be glad that the goblins didn't have time to tell Harry that we had been taking more than just money from his accounts before he claimed them. Which, might I remind you once again, wouldn't have happened in the first place if you two had done your job like you were supposed to and watched him better." Here Dumbledore paused and looked disapprovingly at both Ron and Hermione, both of which quickly bowed their heads in shame; before continuing.

"Now as for my second and third plans, which are going to have to work, seeing as I stated early my first one isn't going to be able to cut it; much to my frustration let me assure you of that. Now my second plan is actually quest simple and for a while, in the beginning of all of this, I actually debated on doing it first instead of my original first plan. But decided against it, and to use it as a just in case back up, in the end. Mainly because of some of the complications that would have occurred. Complications that are no longer an issue now, so it doesn't matter. This plan deals with binding Harry to us completely. Making him pretty much m-our living breathing puppet. This binding also has the add benefit of m-us getting his magic once we kill him off. If we do this plan we can make him sign over all his money, all of his vaults and properties over to us. We can make him marry Ginny; making him beg for her if we wanted. But sadly there are a few downers you could say about this plan." Here Dumbledore paused, a look of anger on his face as he thought of all the 'downers' of his plans. Before sighing and continuing; much to Harry's gratefulness because he really wanted to know how he could get out of Dumbledore fucked up plans.

"Know you have to know that if we do this plan, there is a chance he might break free of the spells and if that does happen then the back lash of him doing so will destroy our magical core. Making it impossible for us to do any type of magic what so ever. Though I do have to note that the chances of him being able to break said spell would be almost nonexistent. Seeing as for him to be able to break the spell in the first place would only happen if his will power and mental strength is stronger than the majority of the people doing the binding; which I know for a fact that it isn't." Here Dumbldore trailed and got a rather nauseating smug look on his face, before he continued.

"Not only that but there is also the fact that, this entire plan is highly illegal and if Potter ever does escape, however doubtful that chance is, not only will we be unable to do magic but we will also be in Azkaban for life and then some; if Potter doesn't decided to deal with us himself that is, I don't think his forever forgiving attitude would go that far..." After saying this Dumbledore took a small breather, as to let everything he was saying sink into the others heads. As well as to get a good look at their reactions to his plan.

While Dumbldore was doing this, Harry was currently clutching the wall behind the corner he was at, a deadly shade of white, trying to thinking of millions of different way he could stop or fight the headmaster's plan. So far he hadn't been able to come up with many, if any ideas of how to do so. But then before Harry could really continue on with that way of thinking, or really get deep into thoughts that might help him escape from it all, Harry heard Dumbledore starting to talk once more; forcing him to once more start listen in as the headmaster did so.

"My third plan is a lot safer and it would be much harder for Harry to escape from. But at the same time, it would also be a lot less rewarding and a lot more time consuming then the previous plan. What we would have to do in this plan is keep Potter under our control using subtle potions and spells; ones that can't be easily detected through normal means. These potions, and spells, would make Potter think that he is simply doing what he wants instead of what we want him to do. Potions like several subtle love potion for Ginny, a potion to make it a lot hard for Potter to concentrate for Hermione and a suggestion potion for the money for Ron. If we add these gradually to his food, little by little, so that they build up and start working slowly as time passes. It would make it seem to Harry like nothing was wrong and that what he was doing was because he wanted to do them; not because he has been douses with potions. As for the spells we could throw a couple of compulsion spell, power sapping and dampening spell, and a couple of attractions spell to cement our intentions. The down side to this is that it would take quite a bit of time; time we may not have. As well as a fair amount of patience, and potions skills; which again we may not have enough of." Here Dumbldore paused and glared off in to space as if it his lack of potions skills could be planned on it somehow; taking no notice of Ganger's glare at what she saw as a slight to her skills. Dumbldore, after glare off into the distance for a bit, shook his head slightly before turning back toward the back stabbing trio in front of him and asked them.

"Now which plan do you three want to use? We need to decide this quickly and get out of here and on to the battle field out there to make it look like we had been fighting out there the whole time. After all we can't have anyone becoming suspicious of us now can we?" Harry hearing this nearly jumped out from behind the corner he was hiding behind and cursed the old goat to hell and back, but was able to restrain himself from doing so.

Mainly because he knew all four against one was bad odds especially when the one was seriously drained and the four he would be fighting against where full of energy. No, Harry didn't want to take that risk. Especially if that consequences of said risk included getting his memory erased of what he just heard. Because in all honesty Harry knew he needed the knowledge he had just learned if he wanted to escape from Dumbldore's plans. Instead Harry turned back around and ran out the castle; making sure that he wasn't seen by the three traitors and their master as he did so.

Once out of the castle Harry quickly Apparate to the one place that he knew was safe; the one place he knew no one but him could get in. He Apparate to Grimmauld place.

**FLASHBACK END**

That lead Harry to where he was now. Sitting on his cough in front of his fireplace; fire burning bright. Sobbing silently to himself while he attempted to think several different plans that would help him escape his so called best friends and supposed mentors hold; or at least he tried to think of some ways.

But so far all he could think of to was running somewhere far away from England and the Headmaster's hold. The only problem Harry really had with this idea was that he had no idea where he could go and what he could or would be able to do when he got to that place.

Sighing at this Harry began to look for something to throw in the fire or to break. Hoping by doing this small bit of mindless destruction he could occupy his mind with something else besides the conversation he had overheard from Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore.

But before Harry could find anything he could throw into the fire or anything really breakable he could break he was knocked out of his thoughts by a sort of tapping on his warded window. Extremely startled about this, his house was unplottable after all and near impossible to enter to boot, Harry looked up wide eyed to see who or more like what could be at his window.

Only to let out a breath he hadn't know he had been holding when he saw it was only an owl. Which, now that Harry really thought on it for a bit, greatly confused him. Especially seeing as no one knew that Harry was where he was at the moment, and even if they did know they still shouldn't have been able to get in contact with him because of the wards around him.

Know this, and knowing all the dangers that could be in the letter the owl was carrying, but still undeniably curious as to what was going on Harry quickly, but with extreme caution, went over to the owl. Once he reached the owl Harry couldn't stop himself from letting out a small laugh of relief when he realized just who it was from; the goblins from the bank. Their letters, as well as their owls, were uniquely theirs and were available to anyone else but them.

Seeing this Harry quickly removed the letter form the owl and began to read. Knowing that Grinngotts, and there for its goblins, would only send him a letter like this only if something they deemed really important came up. Or if they had found out something they thought he would really want to know; as it turned out to it was a little of both.

_Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Lefay_

_It has been brought to our attention that while you may not be aware of it you have two remaining living relatives. Relatives that are from your mothers side of the family; your mothers true family that is. We are aware of the fact that you may consider your mother's adopted family, the ones you had been living with until recently, family. (_It turn out his mother had been adopted and Petunia, her walrus of husband and her whale of a son wasn't even related to Harry and boy was Harry pissed when he found that bit of information out_.) But we felt that you should know of your true blood family. As it seems like something you wizard seem to put in high regard._

_It has also been brought to our attention that the Ministry has made a couple of new laws concerning all minors without legal guardians; which you are considered to be part of for another year yet. These laws would allow them to control you and your finances. Unless you can get a legal guardian; which would go over a lot quicker if they were blood related to you._

_We of the goblin nation know of you hatred of the Ministry and its sad attempts at trying to control you. We also know that now that the so called dark lord is dead, you might like a way to, shall we say, escape the wizarding world for a while; to have a small break from it all._

_So we thought that you would like to know of you Mother, Lady Lily Potter-Lefay, had an older brother when she was alive. An older brother who we have informed about you and an older brother who would like to meet you; if you are interested in meeting him._

_His name is Ryoji Fujioka, for he too was adopted and took his adopted parents last name, and he has a daughter named, Haruhi Fujioka. They live in Japan and the daughter goes to a school called Ouran. If you are interested in meeting up with them young lord please write back to use and inform us. We will be happy to set this all up for you; for a small price of course._

_Goldmaster Manager of the England Gigots Bank._

Harry after reading this started wide eyed at the parchment in front of him for a long time. Until slowly a small smile began to settle on his face. It seemed he had a way out, and it also seemed it he also had family he needed to get to know.

That in mind Harry quickly grabbed a quill and some parchment. He had to tell a certain goblin to set up the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- Harry has won the war but lost everything that really mattered to him. Or at least that is the way it seems. But what happens when Harry gets a letter from the goblins at Gringotts. A letter that says he has another relative. One that happens to live in Japan and one that would love to meet him if given a chance? This is an OHSHC/HP Xover.

I do not make any money off of this story nor do I own Harry Potter or Ouran High School host club.

**CHAPTER TWO**

It had been a little over a month since Harry had first received that letter from Grinngotts. The one that informed him of both, his remaining family, and the plans the Ministry had for people like him; underage orphans. That, on top of what Harry had found out about his so called friends and mentor, had Harry doing nothing but preparing everything he would need to leave. While he was doing this Harry was also trying his best to not even give a single hint that he was planning on leaving in the first place; which was a lot harder then it sounded. Knowing that if he did someone, most likely Dumbledore or some stodge he had in the Ministry, would so something to attempt to stop him.

During the month that Harry had been preparing everything to leave, he had also made double sure that he had put his finical in order; so that certain backstabbers couldn't touch it no matter what they tried. Gotten some much need new, better fitting, clothing packed up for himself. Had gotten his papers, including the ones he would needed for going to a new school, all together. Then he had gone through numerous different people to get a steady supply of potions that he would need to make a life in Japan; including one that would teach him the basics of the Japanese langue. The rest, like getting in to Ouran High school to be with his cousin in the first place, he had gone over with the Goblins at Grinngotts.

Now that he had all of that done, as well as a couple of other smaller things, Harry was finally ready to head to Japan; finally ready to being his fresh, totally freeing, new life. Harry realizing this, as well as the fact he could finally be himself, be just Harry, couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Not that he really tried to after all Harry knew he was finally going to, be free, and on top of that he was also going to meet his remaining family. Family that Harry really hoped would accept him.

Harry paused in his packing as the last thought he had hit him, and made him think on it for a good minute or two. Causing him to wondering just what he would do if they didn't accept him; if they reacted just like his so called aunt Petunia and her whale of a husband had.

Knowing that thinking thoughts like that wouldn't do him any good, and that if any of his true friends found out that he was thinking like he was that they would immediately slap him on the back of his head, Harry shook his head slightly to clear in it before he went back to his packing. Knowing that now was not the time to think like that, if they didn't accept him he would deal with it then; not now. Because, in all honestly, what Harry really needed to do know was get out of England altogether first; only then could he worry about other things. Especially since Harry got the feeling that Dumbledore, as well as the Ministry, would be putting their plans in to action real soon. Meaning Harry had to be long gone before they did; if he didn't want to be part of said plans that is.

Knowing this Harry snapped his trunk shut before quickly grabbed his wand, which was lying just beside him in easy reaching distance. Then after doing this Harry heading towards the fireplace; ready to go to Grinngotts where the goblins had prepared his Portkey to a small town in Japan. Which was where his uncle and cousin were waiting to meet him; having already been told about him two weeks ago.

As Harry stepped out of the fireplace in Grinngotts, and for once finally managing to stay on his feet while he did so, Harry walked over to the front desk; were a Goblin was waiting for him. As soon as Harry got to the desk the Goblin at said desk immediately started talking to him; a look that Harry could quiet put his finger on in his eyes as he did so.

"Ahh Mister Potter, you're here right on time; as usually. Now here is the Portkey and if I were you I would take it as soon as possible and not come back to England for at least another year; or longer if you can. Now the password to activate your Portkey is the name of the Goblin who first took you down to you trust vaults in your first year." This said the Goblin handed Harry a golden pen before turning and walking away; paying no more mind to Harry as he did so.

Harry hearing what the goblin had said, and getting a good feeling as to why the Goblin was acting the way he was, looked at the pen in his hand. Then without an ounce of hesitation, none what so ever, clearly and calmly stated.

"Griphook." As soon as this name left his lips Harry found himself jerked away, like a fish on a hook, spinning away from the bank and heading to an all new location.

As soon as he landed Harry found himself immediately doubled over holding his stomach. As he began to try his best not to lose the little food that was in it. It was while he was doing this, that he heard a concerned voice, just to the left of him, asking.

"Are you okay…and are you Mr. Potter, the one we are supposed to be waiting for?" Hearing this question Harry quickly looked up and saw two people staring down at him. One was a small delicately built teenage girl, almost androgynous in nature, with short brown hair and large chocolate brown eyes. The other looked like a long haired rather beautiful female with soft golden eyes but something in Harry told him that the supposed woman in front of him was actually a man.

Seeing this Harry began to grow a bit confused, but at the same time he also got a gut feeling that he could trust the two in front of him. Especially since they hadn't, as of yet, run of screaming because he appeared out of nowhere. Deciding to listen to his gut feeling, once again, Harry opened his mouth and answered the question he had been asked. His tone slightly shaky with the confusion, as well as a good deal of nervousness, he was feeling as he did so.

"I'm alright my stomach is just unsettled at the moment…and Yes, I'm Harry Potter. Why do you want to know?" This answer seemed to please the two in front of him because they both smiled, and the one Harry felt was a man stepped forward, his smile still clear on his face, as he told Harry.

"Oh that's great. My name is Ryoji Fujioka and this is my daughter Haruhi Fujioka. We are your uncle and cousin Harry. It is very good to see you after hearing so much about you from the…Goblins?" Harry hearing the felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop. Sure the goblins had said his family would be there to meet him when he got to Japan. But he hadn't expected them to be right there, the very second he got there, and now that they were Harry really had no idea what to do.

Fortunately his Uncle, Ryoji, seemed to understand this because it was with a simple smile on his face that he turned around, heading towards his daughter, while say to Harry.

"Why don't we go to my house and get to know each other a little better. After all we are family and family sticks together."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary-Harry has won the war but lost everything that really mattered to him. Or at least that is the way it seems. But what happens when Harry gets a letter from the goblins at Gringotts. A letter that says he has another relative. One that happens to live in Japan, and one that would love to meet him if given a chance? This is an OHSHC/HP Xover.

I do not make any money off of or in any way own Harry Potter or Ouran High School host club.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Harry had been in Japan for a week now and it was finally time for Harry to join his little cousin her Ouran. Thinking on this, as well as thinking on just how busy the last couple of days had been, Harry could help but recall the meeting that he had had with both Ryoji Fujioka and Haruhi Fujioka, in there family apartment. It has certainly been an eye opening effect for both sides. Especially since Harry had decided to tell them everything and had gotten the same favor in return.

_**Flashback**_

_ Harry had followed Ryoji Fujioka, or was it Fujioka Ryoji, his supposed uncle, and Haruhi Fujioka his supposed cousin, in complete silence; his nervousness growing with each step they had taken. This silence kept up until they reached their apparent destination which appeared to be a rather small apartment. _

_An apartment which Ryoji was currently holding a door open to waiting for him to go inside. Seeing this Harry licked his lips slightly before following them in, back straight and muscles stiff as hell as he did. Harry really got the feeling that the next couple of hours were going to be real tense. _

_A good ten minutes later Harry felt like hitting his head repeatedly on the table. He had been right about things being tense, but not for the reasons he had expected. Harry had thought that like the Dursley's that his Uncle and his new cousin would be rarely around him because of his magic, as well as the fact he had been in a war. _

_But instead the air was so thick around them you could cut it with knife because no one knew just what to say. Not one of them could think of anything to start their conversation off with; leaving the three in the apartment to sit in silence for the last ten minutes just staring at each other. That is until Haruhi put the cup of teas she was drinking, the one she had gotten when her father and Harry had been staring wide eyed at each other, down and in a complete blunt matter ask._

_ "So are we going to talk to each other or are we just going to continue staring at each other?" Hearing this, as well as hearing the tone it had been stated in, Harry couldn't help but laugh slightly; it looked like Haruhi had broken the ice; with what Harry got the feeling was her usual self. Something Ryoji seemed to agree with his laughter and slight shaking of his head meant anything._

_ Harry feeling all the tension in the air disappear suddenly felt a lot lighter than he did before. He also began to wonder just why it had gotten as tense as it had. When they had first met things seemed to have started off quiet well he really wasn't sure when it had taken a turn for the worst. But he did know one thing he really didn't want it go back to how it had just been. So with that in mind Harry offered a small smile to his new family members before he started to speak; trying his best to open up to them._

_ "Hello, I know you know this but my name is Harry potter. I just recently turned seventeen, and I have recently found out that my mom had a brother, who has a daughter. You two. I came here so I can meet up with you…" here Harry trailed off and bit his lip; wincing slightly at how awkward he just sounded like as he did so. But it seemed that neither Haruhi nor Ryoji seemed to care the slightest how awkward Harry just sounded because instead of looking down on him, like Harry half expected them to do, the two stood up and introduced themselves similarly to the way Harry had._

_ "Hello, my name is Fujioka Ryoji, or as you know it Ryoji Fujioka, it's not polite to ask a lady her age so I will not be giving that to you. But I to have recently found out that I have a younger sister who had a son. Which turns out to be you Harry, and I am glade he has come out this far to meet us. I would love to get to know more about him."_

_ "Hello, my name is Fujioka Haruhi, or as my father stated as you know it Haruhi Fujiko, I have just recently turned fifteen (I have no idea of her real age but it is during the first couple of episodes of OHSHC) I have just found out about a month or so ago that I had an Aunt and currently have an older cousin. You Harry. Who I would really like to get to know as well." Harry hearing all of this felt a stiffness that he really hadn't been completely aware of leave his shoulders. _

_Maybe this was family that could accept him for him; just maybe. Keeping that thought in mind, and throwing caution to the wind, Harry began to open up to them began to tell them about everything that had happened in his life; leaving out no secrets. And much to his gratitude got the same favor in return._

_The three spoke for hours going over everything and currently they were on the subject of Ouran, both the fact that Harry was going to be going to it soon and the fact that Haruhi was part of something called a Host club. _

_**End Flashback.**_

Harry had ended up having mixed feelings about the whole Host club thing; especially after Haruhi had explained just what it was. But at the same time he knew that he really couldn't do anything about it. He had already offered to pay of Haruhi debt but she had refused, just as Ryoji had when he had offered to help them with their fanatical problems as well.

Not that, Harry didn't understand why they had refused. He knew that if he had been in their shoes he would have most likely have done the exact same thing. But still Harry wished that he could help his little cousin, who had quickly wormed her way into Harry heart and had become more like a little sister than anything else.

Think on this for a bit Harry sighed and finished pack up the last of his school supplies for the next day, before going to lay down for the night. Only to shoot right up from his bed when a sudden idea hit him, he knew just how he could help Haruhi and all he had to wait was for the next day to hurry up and start.


End file.
